crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Canon Stories
This page lists all the Whateley Academy stories that have been released by the canon authors. Of these, the vast majority can be placed within a single timeline, and can be found in the Dated section. However, there are a few stories which either have no internal dates, the time frame cannot be determined, or are outside the timeline (e.g. metafiction, as in "Sara's Little Purple Book" - a reference book purportedly written by a character). These are placed in the Dateless section. Some stories can spend a while in gestation, so occasionally the author will release a teaser beforehand on the Crystal Hall Forums. These can be found in the Teasers section. Some authors have offered to answer questions posed by fans in the form of a meta-fictional interview. These can be found in the Out-of-continuity section. Finally, in 2010 four authors decided to write short parody vignettes to coincide with April Fool's Day (1st April). These, together with any other parodies that are released by the canon authors, can be found in the Parodies section. Each entry contains numerous links. "Story" links to the story itself. "Full Title" links to more information about the story (synopsis, character lists etc.). "Author" links to more information on the author(s) that created the story. "Perspective" links to more information on the POV characters in the story. Note that a lot of the story information pages (accessed through the relevant "Full Title" link) contain a "stub" tag. These are still works in progress - many are obviously incomplete, and those that look complete may lack a complete list of characters. Dated Introduction There is no canon-defined reading order to the stories, as although many of the stories were published in chronological order of timeline, many others have been published inside the timeline (i.e. out of chronological order). To further complicate matters, while there was once a single sequence of events, several characters' stories (e.g. Fling, Merry, Stacy) follow threads which, while set at the same time as the main events at the Academy, only partially intersect, and are largely separate. The table is by default sorted by the story/episode end date; if you wish to read the entire canon, this provides a logical order, although you may find the stories flow more logically if you sort by timeline thread (which will preserve end date sorting for the stories within that thread). The Academy thread is the longest and follows the most characters; however the other threads can be read alongside it, usually without spoiling later stories. You may instead want to follow the stories by a particular author (sort by the Author field), story title (sort by that field), or protagonist (sort by the Point of View field). In these cases, you may find the Read First column comes in useful. When there is a particular reason to consider reading another story first, such as providing background information or being in danger of being spoiled, that other story is listed in this column with its short title (the title in the first column), and is listed in bold if there is a particular important reason, such as major spoilers. Earlier stories in the same thread (same short title with a different number) are not listed, and indirectly listed stories are usually not repeated. Being listed in the Read First column just means there is some reason to read that story first, it doesn't necessarily mean that reading that story first is a good idea since there may be other considerations outweighing that reason, such as contradictory listings from the same column (i. e. for stories that spoil each other), the place in chronological or in release order, the amount of stories that would have to be caught up with or personal preference. Finally, you can also sort by release date, to read the stories in the order they were released. TmLn Field The TmLn field indicates which thread of the timeline the story belongs to. Currently these are: * A - Academy (the bulk of the stories, covers both stories set in the Academy, and other stories featuring characters whose lives are predominantly spent at the Academy) * F - Fling (stories featuring the character Fling and the Baker's Dozen team, primarily set in Florida) * J - Josh (Stories featuring Josh and Ecila) * E - Evan Ramsey (currently the Loose Cannons series of stories) * M - Merry (stories feating Chad / Merry / Paige / Petra. There are brief appearances from Academy characters, but these stories don't affect that timeline thread) * S - Stacy (currently the Silver Linings series of stories) * X - Other (currently The Braeburn Report and Garafena - although she ends up at the Academy, she hasn't appeared in any Academy stories yet) Table Dateless Stories that are either not date bound or whose date is uncertain because there are no internal dates and events can't be placed exactly from other stories. Teasers Teasers for stories that have not been released as canon yet, or that are still fanfiction but are written by canon authors. Note: The first three teasers are encoded as UTF-8, you'll need to change your browser's encoding to read them. In IE or FF click on View, Character Encoding, then select Western (ISO-8859-1) or Western (Windows-1252) and it will display perfectly. In Chrome click on the wrench, then tools, then encoding, then select as above. If you are using Safari, Western (ISO Latin 1) provides clean text. Fan Fiction This category exists just for one specific story, by an author that was offered to become part of the Canon Cabal but refused. It is the only fan fiction that can be found in the Crystal Hall Library. Out-of-continuity Whateley related material that is not canon stories per se, such as interviews with the authors. Parodies In 2010, four authors decided to write short parody vignettes to coincide with April Fool's Day (1st April). The on-site links to Dr. Bender's were removed but the other three remain. Any other parodies released will also be listed in this section. *